Rikki Hulox
by Scarlet Ruby
Summary: Rikki Hulox, daughter of Steven Hulox, one of the smartest wizards of his time, trys to live up to her fathers name. ((This is a what-if...: What if the Weaselys got in Ravenclaw))
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story was written by me, with no permission from the marvelous lady, * points to England * J.K.R.! * worships J.K.R. * Should know something's before reading, I've changed the Weasleys to a different house. Ravenclaw, I thought Rikki could use some friends so she is in the same year as Fred and George. Ok...On with the Show!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I woke up Monday morning to find my father, Steven Hulox, Head boy of Hogwarts in his time, one of the smartest wizards in our world, a muggle bank/ministry worker/and a head of a local theatre. He was smiling happily at me and my twin sister, Sara. "Rikki, Sara, come here my darlings," begin then handed us 2 envelopes "Hogwarts!!! You are going to Hogwarts!"   
"We are?" my sister asked. She had told me before that she wants to go to an arts school for kids our age. She didn't want to become a witch, plainly. "Does that mean I am going to Hogwarts?"  
I bit my lip. She wasn't going to come with me. I knew it. She was always mummy's girl and even though mum was a muggle, dad knew not to cross her. "You don't want to go?" Mum asked with a concerned looked. Then she looked at me, she loved me dearly and I could get what I wanted from dad, mum was just there to smile, "You want to go, don't you?" I nodded.  
"Course I do!" I smiled and dad put an arm around me. "I can go, can't I?" I had just gotten a terrible idea in my head. If Sara wasn't going to go, would I get to?  
Dad gave one of his 'big-disunions' looks and sat down, "If Sara rather go to the Arts School then Hogwarts, she may go," I got a churn in my stomach, "Rikki on the other hand will go to Hogwarts like her father, and be the best and become Head Girl. Won't you dear?"  
I smiled and nodded, "Better than you even!" I grinned. Dad just gave a little laugh as I opened my letter and read it. I was so happy.   
Dad said, "Tomorrow Rikki and I will go to Diagon Alley and stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days and buy her school supplies, would you like to come Sara?" Dad looked at her, "I can always teacher you magic, from home, just got to owl the ministry to add our house to a certain list."   
Sara smiled, "That would be nice daddy!"   
I was so happy; I will become a witch, one of the best! But, I wouldn't have anyone going with me. I would be alone. Even though father is a wizard and his whole family is wizards, I've never meet them, they all moved to America and dad wanted to stay in London. Dad never brought any of his wizard friends from the ministry over so I didn't know anyone.   
Dad grabbed a blank piece of parchment and a quill. He began writing something and I looked over his shoulder to see what it was:   
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
I would like to sign up Rikki Hulox for the Student mentor help. Sara will not be going to Hogwarts but Rikki will. Thank you very much.  
Your former pupil,   
Steven Hulox  
I read it silently, and dad looked up at me, "I had a mentor when I went," he paused, "Never forget him, Arthur Weasely. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dad kissed me goodnight and I went to bed. The thought to tomorrow was more exciting they ever!  
  
The next morning I woke up and began packing, I had been to Hogsmeade before but only once, father bought me some traveling robs there and they still fit, to my surprise I had only grown an inch. I put them on and closed my sutecase.  
  
I ran down the stares with my bag and set it by the door, "Morning Sunshine!" I said as I kissed mum and dad on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning dear, we will leave after breakfast," father said as he turned a page of the Daily Prophet. "I need to go to the bank first, got to pick up some muggle money to exchange for wizarding money… oh Ireland beat Itay 190 to 60 last week…"  
  
I ate my waffles ravenously. Then when we were finished dad said, "Alright," he folded his newspaper under his arm, kissed mum goodbye, "Goodbye sweetheart, we will be back in 3 days." Then Sara and I kissed and hugged mum.  
  
Dad put our cases in the car and grabbed his owl, Zeus. We started for the muggle bank he worked for. We got there and he went in and came out with 3 money sacks, "Alright we may go now!"  
  
Sara and I sang to muggle songs all the way there. We stopped outside a hotel and dad grabbed our bags out of the back and we began walking to a black building only a block away. It had "Leaky Cauldron" written on the side in grungy ink. It seemed that people looked at the shop next to it then their eyes jumped to the other side, I thought for a moment that they couldn't even see it.  
  
We walked in and a tall, slightly graying haired man walked up to us and gave father a hug. "Steven!" He yelled happily, "These must be the youngens!" He grinned.  
  
"Tom! My good friend, yes, Rikki is the one with the red hair and Sara is the blond." Father smiled.  
  
"Wow, almost identical, these two. Never had kids myself."  
  
"Don't you need a wife for that?" I asked and everyone laughed.  
  
"We need a room, Tom. Three bedroom, three bath, and if you can handle that, a kitchen, and a study." Father said.  
  
"Room 12 ok?" Tom asked. "It is fully furnished and the study is complete with books, cauldron and perch." Dad nodded and handed him the money. Tom handed us 3 keys, "Here you go." He looked at dad, "You remember how to get the Alley, don't you?"  
  
Father nodded, "Up three, cross two, down two" Tom nodded and showed us to our room.  
  
He opened the door for us, it shouldn't be called a room, it should be called a flat or a house, but not a room. It was very big, I choose the light orange room and Sara had chosen the yellow one. I unpacked and dusted off my robs.  
  
"Ready when you are dear," father said. 


	3. Chapter 3

We all began to walk down the stares to the pub then outside on the green grass. Father took us up to a brick wall. He took out his wand, 11inch, Dragon heartstring, willow, and tapped the bricks. They began to move and made a giant archway with a huge sign on it, Sara read it, "Diagon Alley?" Father nodded.  
  
"Diagon Alley," he said in a proud manner.  
  
We walked down the cobblestone street to a large white building with little creatures outside of it, 'Gringotts' was written on the side.  
  
"Stay here," Father said with a strict tone, so we did and we looked at all the people walking around we saw a family of wizards and witches who were all very short and hair blond hair. Sara giggled at two boys running around chasing each other.  
  
Father came out about 10 minutes later with a large sack of money. "Alright," he began, "What do you need?" he looked at my list, "Ok, Sara go there," he pointed at a little shop with school supplies, "and go buy Rikki's quills and parchment." He gave her some money, "Then when you are done, meet me in Flourish and Blotts, I will buy Rikki's books, and Rikki will go to Olivandar's and buy her wand," He handed me 7 Galleons and I went to Olivandar's.  
  
I walked in and a gray haired man greeted me, "Well, you look just like your father," he grinned, "Steven Hulox."  
  
My eyes must have grown because he just smiled, "You-you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes," he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Rikki Hulox. Here try this," he handed me a wand, then snatched it away.  
  
He did this a few more times until blue and bronze sparks shot out of the end of a wand I was holding, "Ten inches, Unicorn Hair, Willow...nice for Charms and Transfiguration. 7 Galleons." He held his hand out and I paid him the money.  
  
I walked out of his shop just as Dad and Sara came up, they were holding everything but my cauldron, dad got that a few minutes later then we were on our way back to our room when dad stopped and said, "Rikki, you need an owl. Hold on..." he stepped in the store and came out 5 minutes later with a marvelous Screech Owl.  
  
"Is he-is he mine?" I stuttered.  
  
"Well, he is if you can give him a proper name."  
  
"Mot," I said and the owl jumped from my father's arm to mine, "Mot." Mot nibbled my ear playfully.  
  
"Mot," I like that. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, father had to do some work in Diagon Alley then in Muggle London so we stayed in our room, Sara watching her movies and me reading my new school books, "try to get a head start," father would say so I did, and Transfiguration looks like so much fun. So did Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts looked like torture, but I read the whole book.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
September 1 was tomorrow. I began packing. Clothes first, then books, no...no...no...books first then clothes, yes, then my parchment and quills, then my book bag, robs, hat, and cloak. Then I put all of Mot's owl treat on top of that.  
  
The next morning, Mom was there, she had come over night, she and dad and Sara took me to the station. We were about 30 minutes early, Mom and dad needed to go so the kissed me good-bye and told me to send them owls daily.  
  
I walked into an empty compartment and tried to drag all my stuff in there, I let Mot out of his cage and began to read the end of my Herbology book. But before I could finish two redheads, a brighter shade than mine, bust through the door laughing and giggling, "Oh, sorry, didn't think anyone was in here," one of them said and began to walk away.  
  
"No, its fine, join me. I'm Rikki Hulox." I said and smiled as they joined me.  
  
The twin on the right said, "Hulox? Do you know a Steven Hulox?"  
  
"He is my father."  
  
"Father? WOW! He is my role model! I want to be just like him!" Said the twin on the left and I laughed.  
  
"Um, you are?" I asked trying not to be rude.  
  
"Fred Weasely!" said the one who sat down, he shook my hand.  
  
"George Weasely!" said the one who was standing up and he kissed my hand.  
  
"Ow, a gentleman..." I began to laugh and we all did. George showed me his dung-bomb collection and Fred told me about there family. 7 children. 5 in Hogwarts this year! Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George! A whole lot!  
  
I grinned and said, "Wow! A whole Weasely Clan you can say." They laughed.  
  
Fred said, "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." 


	5. Chapter 5

We got out of the train and heard a large man yelling, "First years" so we went over to him, and he told Fred, George, some dark hair girl and I to get in one boat so we did and took a boat ride across the lake to a giant castle. "Hogwarts," George told me, "Whole family's been goin' here." Fred nodded.  
  
When we got there the doors opened and strict looking teacher was there, "Student follow me, the Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly."  
  
She led us in the Great Hall the ceiling was clear! Or at least it looked clear. It mirrored the outside. We walked up and the strict looking lady said, "I am Professor McGonagall and I will be calling your names up one by one to try on the hat." she began calling names.  
  
Finally, "Hulox, Rikki." I ran up there and she put the sorting hat on my head.  
  
"Ah..." said a voice coming form the hat, "Hulox, this one is, well, well, well, just like young Steven, smart, witty, fun, she will break a few rules in her time too. RAVENCLAW!" I smiled as Professor McGonagall took the hat off my head.  
  
"Thank you." I said then ran off to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to a boy who looked like Fred and George, "Hi, I'm Rikki."  
  
"Charlie, Charlie Weasely, nice to meet you," he said and shook my hand.  
  
"Weasely, Fred" Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Fred's head.  
  
The hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW"  
  
Fred ran over and took the seat next to me and then McGonagall said, "Weasely, George."  
  
George tried on the hat and it yelled, "RAVENCLAW" George ran over and took the seat across from Fred.  
  
We laughed the whole night. 


End file.
